This specification relates to information presentation and identification of keywords associated with content items.
Information can be transmitted over a network and displayed on a user device. Sometimes the information is textual, for example, a web page containing text. The text of the web page can be analyzed to determine information about the web page such as topics that relate to the web page. For example, a web page containing several instances of particular words could be described as relating to those words. Sometimes the transmitted information does not contain much text, for example, a web page containing non-textual media such as audio and video and may include little or any associated text. In these examples, other cues could be used to determine topics related to the information.